Child Restraint Systems (CRS) are used in a variety of global markets and modes of public and private transportation such as personal automobiles, multipurpose passenger vehicles, school buses and airplanes. Further, various regional guidelines specify acceptable anchorage placement zones and that children of certain ages should be seated in Child Restraint Systems (CRS) or in a booster seat when traveling in an automobile. For example, the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration provides age, height and weight-based recommendations for front, rear facing and boosted child seat usage configurations for children in automobiles.
CRS anchors are often hidden from view or are not readily accessible in a variety of transportation vehicle installations. While a child anchor identification symbol (such as a tag, button or cover) is often located in close proximity to aid vehicle users in identifying the approximate anchor locations, accessibility is nonetheless often limited as an anchor may be located behind or underneath foam and trim that must be displaced to see and provide access to the anchor for CRS installation or removal.
Such anchor conditions increase the difficulty of CRS installation and removal due to limited visibility and hand clearance to an anchor that may be recessed below a trim surface or sandwiched snugly between the foam of a seat cushion and/or a seat back, seat or interior trim, a seat frame or a vehicle structure. Disconnecting a CRS can be especially challenging when attempting to release a secure spring clip engagement from a child seat attachment mechanism hook without being able to see, or having finger access clearance to, a vehicle anchor to which a child seat is tightly cinched. In some markets, points are given for CRS anchorage accessibility/installation ease when rating the vehicle safety characteristics.
Accordingly, a practical solution to enhance CRS anchor accessibility and ease of use in today's motor vehicle is provided. It may also be desirable to provide a means of stowing an otherwise prominently visible anchor (or anchors) out of view to enhance an occupant's comfort or interior appearance when an anchor or anchors are not utilized for attaching a CRS, or to provide an alternative location for secondary anchor usage conditions.